Red Skull
Johann Schmidt (ヨハン・シュミット, Yohan Shumitto), also known as Red Skull (レッド・スカル, Reddo Sukaru), is the arch-nemesis of Captain America and his partner Bucky, second to Baron Zemo and one of the feared commanders of HYDRA during World War II. "Picture an army of mythological beasts, unleashed upon the battlefield. The Allies won't even comprehend the forces that are destroying them." :—Red Skull. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Steven Blum (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance As Johann Schmidt As Red Skull For most of the time, Red Skull was dressed in a pre-1938 black Allgemeine-SS uniform. He wore a military decoration similar to the Iron Cross around his neck, despite the fact that the Iron Cross was not reinstated before 1939. When he was in captivity of S.H.I.E.L.D., he wore the green prisoner clothes. As Dell Rusk Under the guise of Dell Rusk, he wore an elegant black suit. *Hair Color: N/A *Eye Color: Yellow *Height: Not Known *Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities *'Master strategist': At the time of the WWII era, Red Skull had an army on his command and planned strategies to conquer the world. *'Skilled hand-to-hand combatant': *'Skilled marksman': *'Biological Immortality Gained Through Biological Enhancements': *'Artificially-Increased Strength, Speed, Intelligence, Stamina & Healing Factor': Strength level Weaknesses Equipment *Red Skull wields a German Broomhandle Mauser pistol. Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past World War II The HYDRA Super Soldier "Even now, Cap is leading the charge against the dreaded Red Skull and his HYDRA forces." :—Radio broadcast. Not much is known about Johan Schmidt's youth. It is known however, that at some point in his life, he joined the Nazis, and became a high-ranking officer of HYDRA. He served as second in command to Baron Zemo, the leader of HYDRA. He was injected with the imperfect version of the Super Soldier Serum, becoming the first and only Super Soldier of HYDRA. The imperfected serum increased his strength, but it also disfigured his face, and he became known as the Red Skull. Soon, he led the German armies, with the HYDRA forces leading all attacks, into conquering much of the continental Europe. However, the Allies, led by Captain America, counterattacked and liberated much of the territory under German occupation. The Bifrost Bridge "You may come out now, Captain. I know you're here. You have arrived just in time to witness history!" :—Red Skull to Captain America. In 1943, Red Skull was a commander of HYDRA fortress in Norway. He began to develop multiple advanced creations, the primary focus of research being Norse mythology. When Captain America and the Howling Commandos attacked his fortress, Red Skull activated a teleporter machine which tapped into the Bifrost Bridge, transporting multiple monsters from the other realms into Midgard. He intended to form an army of legendary beasts and creatures so he could send them against the Allies and win the war. Defeat "I will have my revenge. On you, and the world!" :—Red Skull to Captain America. However, Red Skull's plan was stopped by Captain America and Bucky who damaged his machine, starting a fire in the fortress. He attempted to escape with his advanced rocket plane but was followed by Captain America and Bucky. As Captain America reached him, he set his transport to self-destruct and flew away in an ejector seat. Though he failed to destroy Captain America, his greatest enemy ended up frozen in ice. Winter Soldier "Captain America has abandoned you, little one. You have a new teacher now." :—Red Skull to Bucky. Immediately after the destruction of the plane, Red Skull and his men found Bucky in the water and took him to one of the secret HYDRA bases. The HYDRA doctors and technicians gave Bucky a new, cybernetic arm to replace the one which he lost during the explosion of Red Skull's plane. He brainwashed Bucky and turned him into his loyal henchman. He personally trained him, and Bucky became Red Skull's best assassin. The brainwashed Bucky became known as the Winter Soldier. Synopsis See also External links *Red Skull Wikipedia *Red Skull Marvel Database Notes & Trivia *... Category:Humans Category:Mutations Category:Males Category:Villains Category:HYDRA Category:Terrorists Category:Strategists Category:Martial Artists Category:Markspeople Category:Marvel Universe Characters